Trouble Is A Friend
by CurbItKirby
Summary: Gabriel's sidekick wants to do things the human way. Gabe/OC -MiniFic- COMPLETE
1. Normal

"Whatever the question is, princess, the answer is no."

"Come on, Gabe, don't be an asshole."

His amber eyes shot up to her blue ones. They were dancing. Teasing him. He loved that look. A smirk settled on his lips, and he leaned back in his seat. "What's in it for me?"

"Uh, reckless mayhem and chaos, duh?" The young woman, perhaps no older than twenty, reached over and took one of the chocolate covered strawberries off his plate. Had it been anyone else, they may have lost a finger. Or a hand. Maybe an arm if he was feeling particularly hungry. She took a bite of it, a wicked smile on her face.

"Oh, is that all? I was hoping for something with a bit more… pizzazz, kiddo."

"Don't," Darla pointed a finger at him. The nail was painted black. "Call me kiddo. I hate that."

"Why do you think I call you that?" Gabriel grinned at her as she scoffed at him.

Pointedly, she told him, "Because you're a dick."

"You love me." He winked at her. Watching her stand, the archangel took in the human's form for probably the thousandth time since their meeting some four years ago. He rather liked her shape… who was it that said humans were works of art?

"Of course I do; why do you think I keep coming back?"

This was actually true. She did love him. He was her mentor, her hero… but that was all. He made it pretty clear from day one she was his sidekick, not his equal. And she could accept that. As long as she got to go along for the ride, she could handle being second banana to his troves of women. Absently, she rubbed the small beauty mark on the side of her cheek.

Gabriel smirked at her back. He really did get a sick thrill from teasing her. "Okay, fine. You've forced my hand."

Darla turned quickly to face him. A grin lit up her face, even as her long black hair spun around it. The archangel liked it best when she did that. Made her look so… happy. When he had met her she wasn't. She was a street kid. A con artist- a damn good one too. Almost managed to pull the wool over his eyes once. _Almost_. Made him feel like a real (as seen on T.V. anyway) angel to help her. Like a big brother again.

"Aw, Trick, you are the king!"

He smirked impishly when she threw her arms around him. "So I've been told." He patted her ass and she was quick to pull away.

"Dick." She punched him in the shoulder. Harder than necessary, because she knew he could take it.

He shot her a mocking, overdramatic look of pain anyway. "Easy, young blood, my old man suit can't take it."

She scoffed. "_Please_." The young woman was a few inches shorter than him, probably five foot three inches tall, if he had to guess, but her shoes made them almost eye level. Darla cracked her knuckles. "Let's get to work."

Gabriel sighed and rolled his eyes. He moved to teleported her, but she stepped away. When she saw the confusion on his face, she wiggled a finger at him. "Ah, ah, ah. The human way."

He grimaced. "Walking?"

"Yeah, Trick, we can't all be psh-cho!" She waved her hands animatedly in front of her face. He smiled at her and nodded. "Atta boy!"

A brow raised rose over caramel coloured eyes.

"Atta…atta, Trickster?" Blue eyes blinked slowly at him before she snickered. "I dunno man, I'm still a little drunk from this morning."

-**Fifteen minutes later-**

"We have to buy it! You didn't tell me we'd have to-!"

"Gabriel!" The woman snapped under her breathe. "You are causing a scene!"

The archangel gaped at her. The insolence of her! "Causing a- you want a scene, I'll _give you_ a _scene_!"

"Shush!" She grabbed him by the arm and tugged him closer to the aisle. The grocery store was practically deserted; the few lone exceptions being drug addicts and a few disgruntled workers. But that was to be expected, it was nearing three a.m. He glared at her as she looked around. No one was paying any attention to them.

"I-"

"Gabriel, you promised we could do this my way." Darla cupped his face in her hands. Her face and stare turned somber. It caught him off guard, and he was shocked into silence. Taking advantage of this, she went on, "You have taught me well, Master Trickster. Do not lose faith in your student now." A smile quirked at her lips, and she gave him another punch in the chest. "Don't worry, Trick. Doing things the human way can be fun, too."

He nodded skeptically. He wasn't entirely sure what all that had been about, but… he did trust her. Maybe to a fault, but he knew she wouldn't do anything to harm him. She had put that faith in him many times, countless, and he was happy to return the favor. Rolling his eyes, he asked, "Can we get out of here? It smells like bleach and shame."

She snickered and nodded. Looking down at her –their- cart, she told him. "Yep. This will do."

One glance at his pout told her it would not, and she tossed a box of candy bars in the cart.

**-/-**

Gabriel stared blankly at her. He just couldn't grasp why she was so pleased with herself. His eyes went from her (down right) gleeful expression to the house. It was a standard, two story home. The only thing that differentiated it from the the rest of the block was the blue streams that were wrapped around various parts of the porch and landscape. "Are you telling me, we drove an hour to TP a house in the middle of the suburbs? Why?"

Darla snatched the roll of toilet paper he was twirling in his hand off away from him. "Why not?"

"Hey, I am all for random acts of mischief, especially when cloaked in the cover of darkness and sticking it to some dick who owns a freaking _Hybrid_, but this just seems…"

He shrugged absently, another roll appearing in his hand as she tossed the first one around a tree. "Pointless. Personal, maybe, if I had to guess."

"It's nothing." She didn't look at him. Instead, she focused on making a spiral.

Knowing to take the hint, he beamed along with her and hurled the toilet paper over the house's roof. Forty minutes later, the house was covered. Gaband they were staring at it. Gabriel had a pleased, almost proud look on his face. She had been right. This had been fun. He'd have to do it again sometime. He looked down at her and his expression fell.

She didn't look happy. In fact, Darla looked kind of miserable as she glared at the quaint, two story home. A shaky laugh escaped her lips and she shook her head. Gabriel took her hand and snapped his fingers. The two vanished into thin air. His apartment was warmer than the October night air, and it took the girl a moment to adjust. The archangel dropped her hand.

"What about my car?" She shrugged her coat off idly as he moved to pour himself a drink.

Again, Gabriel snapped his fingers. It was now in his apartment's car park. Turning his face toward her, he asked. "Wanna tell me what all that was about, kiddo?"

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me."

Darla raised her eyes to find his amber ones boring baring down at her with annoyance. She chuckled. It was fake. "I'm not, geez, Gabe, chill out."

Irked, he crossed back over to her. He spun a straw in his glass and frowned at her. She said nothing as it pointed the straw at her. "Liar, liar, pants on fire."

"Come off it, man, I'm not in the mood." She rolled her eyes at him and stepped back. "It was just for fun."

"Bull _shit_, it was just for fun. You think you can lie to me?" He let out a scoff as if it were the most pointless thing in the world. "The Trickster? Come on, kitten, I wrote the book on deception." He snapped his fingers and they were on the couch. Darla in his lap. "Tell daddy what's wrong."

She shoved herself off him and stormed over to the door. "Nothing! Geez, can't you take no for an answer?"

"Nope." He was by her side again. He had a smile on his lips, but it didn't reach his eyes. "Never have, never will, kid."

The girl sneered at him and threw the door open. "Piss off."

Gabriel blinked in surprise as the door slammed in his face. A very cold feeling settled in the pit of his stomach. That was odd. She usually worshipped the ground he walked on. He'd been nothing short of her god for the past four years. Once she had found out he was a Trickster, she had begged him to take her on as an apprentice. Even when he explained, thoroughly, that she could never hope to learn anything, she still wanted to be involved in his lifestyle. Darla thought he hung the moon. When she disrespected him it was playful, teasing. Not genuinely angry.

Swallowing, Darla made it to the elevators before he caught up to her. She had just pressed the close button when he appeared.

"You didn't honestly think it would be that easy, did you?"

"I hoped."

The doors opened and they stepped inside. Gabriel put his fist through the elevator control panel. His companion jumped, but didn't panic as a normal person would. Instead she made it a point to look at her reflection in the steel walls. Black bangs, pale skin, nothing that couldn't turn a few heads. It would've been a lot easier to boost her self esteem if Gabriel wasn't leering at her with disappointment. She glared back pointedly.

"Come on, Darlin'. You know you're just going to end up telling me anyway."

With a sigh, she nodded. "That's true."

"So." He took a step closer. "Who are they?"

"My parents."

The archangel's brows rose. "You have parents?"

The young woman snorted. "Everyone has parents. Mine are just douchey-er than most people. Thus the…"

Together, they said, "Hybrid." Gabriel frowned, his body slouching against the steel wall across from her. "That why I found you living in a junkyard?"

"No, you found me living in a junkyard because you're a creepy old man who likes to follow little girls around."

"Little girls who con good people out of their hard earned money." His amber gaze sharpened angrily at her.

Her blue eyes rolled in response. "Gabriel. It was like, five years ago. Get over it."

"I was expecting Girl Scout cookies! Do you know how crushed I was when I boxed opened the box and found nothing but rocks?"

Darla chuckled. "Yeah…" She crossed her arms, a satisfied smirk on her lips. "That was a good one."

"I almost chipped a tooth!" The Trickster took a deep breath. They were getting off topic, just like she wanted. He rubbed his temple. "Look here, Little Orphan Darla. I know all about dysfunctional families."

"Oh, I bet you do."

Gabriel felt his jaw clench as she scoffed at him. "Don't laugh at me."

"I'm not, I just…" She shook her head, her bangs falling in her eyes as she dropped her gaze. "I can't imagine you with a family."

"Like I said, dysfunctional… You think humans are the only one with problems within their bloodline?" He tilted his head. She still wouldn't look at him. He approached her casually, a swagger in his step. "What's your dysfunction?"

"Didn't have one. Not really." Darla frowned and looked at his reflection. With a shrug she admitted, "My parents fought a lot. My sister was always kind of the buffer between them."

"Ah, so you were the un-favorite?" He leaned next to her. "I can relate to that."

"When she moved out… I don't know." Black painted nails tapped on the rail of the elevator. Her head rolled on her shoulders. "Everything went to shit. They fought over every thing. Mostly me. What I'd do. Who I took after. Whose fault it was that I wasn't a honor roll student," She laughed bitterly. "Even who was screwing me up more."

"It was your dad." When she shot the angel a confused glance, he went on. "You're a girl. It's always the dad's fault."

She shook her head. "Yeah…"

Gabriel grinned at her. "Runaway, huh? I can relate to that. Left home, never looked back."

Darla looked up at him curiously. "Really?"

"Sure. But that doesn't mean I don't love my family." He shuffled a little closer to her. Awkwardly he patted her shoulder. He honestly didn't mind talking about his family. He missed them. It was nice knowing he wasn't the only one on the outskirts.

"I didn't say I didn't love them. I said I didn't like them." She met his eyes seriously. "They're assholes. Well, most of them. I guess, I just…"

When her voice trailed off, Gabriel took it upon himself to speak up. "Miss them? It's okay you know. You are human."

"That I am. And I am also growing tired of this conversation." Her eyes sparkled up in to his. "And frankly, this elevator."

The Trickster smirked. With a snap of his fingers, they were back in his apartment. She rolled her eyes and dropped down on to his couch. Propping a leg up on his coffee table, she asked, "Does it bother you?"

"Does what bother me?" He grabbed his discarded glass and took a sip from it.

"Not seeing them?"

"Every day." He looked down at her and tilted his head. "You?"

After a moment, she met his stare. "No. Not my parents. Just Marley. She's cool." With a nod, he motioned for her to sit up. "Probably pregnant too, if those streamers on the porch are anything to go by." She did as she was told and when he sat behind her, she rested her head in his lap. "Gabe?"

"Yep?" His hand found her hair, and he began to tease it with his fingers.

She closed her eyes, relaxing a moment. "I'm sorry I shut the door in your face."

"No biggie. I'm sorry I had to find out your dad drives a Hybrid." He looked down at her soberly. "I've lost a lot of respect for you this evening, Darlin'."

They stared at each other a moment before cracking up. Everything was back to normal.

_**A/N:**_ I don't know if there will ever be a series for this couple, but there will be a few more oneshots about them.


	2. Seeds

"_Get out!"_

"Huh?" Gabriel blinked at her with wide eye. He couldn't look away.

Darla continued screaming at him. "Get out, get out, get out!" She pulled the shower curtain around her naked body and shoved him out of her shower.

With his pants and shirt soaked, he fell to the ground. Still staring. He'd never seen her naked before… never even seen her in her underwear. He continued to gape up at her as she shouted obscenities at him.

"_-Out of no where, but in my fucking bathroom? Get out of here! Go! And stop staring at my tits, you perverted fuck!" _

The archangel snapped out of his daze as a shampoo bottle collided with his head. "Ow! Damn it, Darla! That hurt!"

"_Fuck you!"_

The conditioner followed. "Fine! I'm going, I'm going, jesus!" A snap of his fingers landed him on her couch. He could still hear her swearing at him, and if he hadn't been completely stunned, he would have laughed. A stupid grin spread over his face regardless. He'd just seen a naked woman, and that was always something to smile about… even if it was only Darla's.

"Sneaky son of a bitch!" She shouted from behind the closed door. Feverishly, she pulled a pair of pajama shorts over her hips as she continued to yell at her mentor. "_Why the hell would you do that? You knew I was in the shower you- you _fucking _fuck_!"

"I was curious!" He called back gleefully. Enraged was a good look for her. She got creative when she was angry.

A scream of anger was heard as the young woman towel dried her hair. Darla could feel her hands shaking and she let the wet towel drop to the floor in favor of putting a shirt on. The only one she could find was the dirty over shirt she had slept in the previous night. With a glare set on her flushed features, she stormed out of the humid room to face her tormentor. He was still smiling boyishly at her. It fell slight when he noticed the white material was becoming wet, and he would soon get in trouble for staring again.

"Gabriel. What the hell, man?" Darla felt a cold dread in her stomach. As her fury dwindled to a low simmer, it was replaced by a much more difficult emotion; embarrassment. She crossed her arms over her chest as she realized where his eyes were focused. When his amber gaze met hers, she went on, "I mean, I was in the _bathroom_! That is a sacred place! A _Trickster free_ place!"

He had the audacity to look indignant. "Hey! Every room I enter is sacred! I have been worshipped as a god!"

"Imaginary women don't count, creeper!"

The Trickster scoffed at her. Standing, he stared down at her with a frown. It was so much easier to be intimidating when she wasn't in those damn heels. "Hey, how was I suppose to know you'd be naked? Who showers at midnight?"

"People who have to get up at six am, have to shower at night!" When he rolled his eyes at her, she asked with a hint of confusion, "What?"

"You didn't have to get that job, you know." He sauntered over to her. Passing her, Gabriel leaned down to whisper in her ear, "I don't mind taking care of you."

"I don't want you to take care of me, anymore, Trick." Darla shrugged him away. "I'm an adult. Not a pet."

He chuckled. "Psh. You're a baby with breasts compared to me."

"Uh! An adult by human standards then!" She stamped her foot and turned to face him, her tangled black hair whipping around her face. "And don't change the subject! What're you doing here?"

"I'm bored." He fell back onto her couch with a pout on his lips. "Entertain me."

"Can't you just jerk off like a normal dude?"

He scoffed and crossed his arms. "I'm too good for that."

"Then get one of your out of air hussies to do it for you!" She snapped, glaring at him with something similar to betrayal in her light eyes.

"Come on, Dar." He appeared next to her, and began tugging at her hand like a spoiled child. "You used to love doing stuff with me."

Darla sighed as he nuzzled her palm against his cheek. "I still do."

"Then come on… I know a place that's open all night." He tapped his chin, smirking at her, "Wasn't it you who said, every place is open all night when you break in?"

A smirk twitched at her lips.

"That's my girl!"

In less than twenty minutes, Darla was dressed and the pair were out the door. Her heels clipped against the cold cement quietly, and Gabriel glanced over at her. They were just about the same height now. Throwing an arm around her shoulders, he caught her off balance and pulled her to his chest. She shot him a surprised glare but didn't resist him. She never could anyway.

"Have anything special in mind, Trickster?" Her head fell to his shoulder.

He shrugged. "Not really. I figured we'd break into the campus and fuck some shit up."

"Is that a good idea?" Darla asked him as she wrapped her arm around his waist. "Turning tricks where you work?"

Gabriel let out a scoff. "Eh. It'll be fine."

As far as any passerby on campus were concerned, they looked just like an other couple. The girl in her fishnet stocking and green dress, the man in dark jeans and an army green jacket. They could've passed for students in the dark. The pair had used this to their advantage on more than one occasion, sneaking into parties and even using student i.d cards to get discounts… well. Darla did. If she couldn't steal something, she was determined not to pay full retail price.

They sauntered up the steps to the front doors of the building. Gabriel pulled a key from his hip, and winked at her. "What's the magic word, toots?"

"Please?" She answered skeptically.

"Nope." He twirled the key on the retractable string. "Guess again."

"Now?"

He shook his head. Shaggy hair blowing in the breeze, he smirked. "Uh-uh."

"Damn it, Gabe-"

His hand found the back of her neck and he pulled her in close. His breathe hit her lips, and Darla shuddered as he motioned for her to be silent. Shielding her body from the road as a group of students past by, Gabriel ignored the catcalls the college kids threw at them. His amber eyes dropped to her narrowed blue ones and he smirked at her. He watched her swallow and slowly pulled away, not tearing his gaze from her face.

"What?" She asked quietly. Uncomfortably.

The flush on her face, the dilated pupils, mussed black hair… this was probably what she looked like after sex. He blinked and shook his head. Where had _that_ thought come from? "Uh… nothing. Come on." He popped the door open and slid into the campus.

Darla didn't move. She stared straight ahead, in the place where he had been standing. Confused, the young woman chuckled to herself before following her mentor in.

"What the hell was that about?" She asked, an amused smile on her lips.

"What?" he asked, feigning bemusement. His brows drew together, but he knew he wasn't fooling her. "What?" Gabriel repeated, a bit more forceful this time.

Her eyes swept over his stout form. "Are you okay, Trick?"

"I'm fine. Come on." He motioned for her to follow, and she did without comment.

But it was too late. The seeds had been planted, and he was helpless to resist them.


	3. Ouch

Darla bounced idly on the heels of her boots. God, what was taking him so long? It was unlike the Trickster to be late, at least if he knew she was waiting. Checking her watch, she didn't notice the man approaching her from behind.

"Uh, can I help you, miss?"

She turned on her heel to face an older man, perhaps fifty five. He was looking down at her curiously. A wide, disarming smile spread across her lips out of habit. "Oh! I'm sorry, I was just waiting for a friend and I…"

The man chuckled and held up his hand. "Say no more… I thought perhaps you were one of my students… if your friend is running late, I'd be more than happy to let you use the phone in my office, miss…" When his voice trailed off expectantly, his eyes became a tad more… suggestive.

"Young." Darla lied. She offered her hand; her cherry red nails gleamed in the street light. "Janet Young."

"Professor Arthur Cox. Perhaps you've heard of me?"

"Actually, I have." The brunette admitted, a sly smirk on her lips. This was true. But nothing she had heard had been particularly faltering. Most of it was rather nasty actually, but Gabriel wasn't exactly known for his love of people. Especially people who cheated on their wives when they had children at home. She looked him up and down with distaste. "You're something of a celebrity around here, aren't you, professor?"

Cox chuckled with a false modesty that annoyed her. With a nod, he said, "I suppose you could say that."

Neither of them noticed the janitor walking up behind them. Gabriel frowned. He knew that look. That tone. That stance. Professor Coxsucker was putting the moves on his playmate. That just wouldn't do. A smirk crossed over the Trickster's lips as he wrapped his arm around the girl's shoulders. "Hey kid."

Cox's brows rose as she turned to smile up at him. "This was the friend you were expecting?" He asked.

"Best one I ever had," She answered with a flutter of her eyelashes. Resting her head on Gabriel's shoulder briefly, she smiled tightly at the professor. "If you'll excuse us…"

"Oh, of course…" The man blinked as the pair walked away from him.

Once he was out of earshot, Darla lifted her head and pushed his arm off her shoulder. It grabbed a hand full of ass on the way down. She ignored that. Instead she shook her head with disgust, "What a creeper. I mean, seriously? He tried to pull the old, wise and experienced, crap on me."

Gabriel snickered. "Yeah, I caught the tail end of that. How's it feel to be eye raped by a dirty old man, by the way?"

She smirked at him. "I'm used to it."

"I am not _dirty_."

She held her thumb and index finger up, "Just a little."

"I am _adventurous_." He went on, dismissing her gesture. The archangel rolled his eyes. "Can't blame a guy for havin' fun."

Darla laughed, "_slut_", but covered it weakly with a cough.

A brow rose. "What?"

"Nothing," She tucked her hands in her pockets. "What're we up to this evening, Mr. Trickster?"

"You are going home and I am going to get laid."

The petite brunette gaped at him. Her blue eyes were wide with disbelief and before she could stop it, her jaw dropped. "What? I just waited twenty minutes!"

He grinned impishly and snapped his fingers. She blinked as she realized they were back in his apartment. A rather swanky one, thanks to his powers, and took a moment to clear her head as he went on mischievously. "You think I would send you home all by your lonesome?"

She quirked a brow at him. He let out a high pitch whistle in response. The sound of scampering footsteps echoed through the apartment as a small white dog trotted out from a bedroom.

Gabriel looked over at Darla just in time to see that familiar joyous grin spread across her face. She let out a tiny shriek and dropped to her knees to pet it. "When did you get a dog?"

"About two nights ago." His lips twitched as he watched her stroke the animal's fur and growl playfully at it. "Found him in one of the Crawford labs."

Her head rose, "I didn't know they did animal testing at Crawford."

"Mhm. Started up a few months ago."

"Bastards." She muttered to herself before turning back to the dog. "Who could hurt such a pretty-" She lifted his leg and took a peek, "boy like you huh?"

The Trickster snickered. "Classy."

"What's his name?" Ignoring his teasing, Darla went back to making kissy faces at the small mutt. His tail wagged feverishly at the attention. Had it not been a completely ridiculous notion, the archangel may have been jealous.

"Pez."

"Pez." She nodded. Cooing down at the dog, she praised it. "Little and sweet. Aren't you baby?"

Okay. _Now_ he was jealous. Swallowing, he rubbed the back of his neck a moment and waited for the feeling to pass. That had been odd. He'd been spending too much time with humans. He conjured a leash and handed it to her. "So. You two should probably get steppin' so I can get with my ladies."

Darla snickered. "Is that what you call your imaginary whores, Trickster?"

"Hey! They are all class!" He snapped at her. Snapping his fingers, he forced the door to swing open. "Get!"

"I'm going, I'm going," The young woman hooked the leash on and started for the door. "You know they'll never be as good as the real thing," She spun around to wink at him, "Right, Gabriel?"

His wiggled his fingers at her. "Goodbye, Darla."

Her form slipped out the door and he let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. Admittedly, things had been… odd, the last couple times he had been alone with Darla. The archangel had started noticing little differences about the woman since their friendly chat. For starters, he was now referring to her as a woman. In his mind anyway. Before then it had been, brat, or kid, or girl. Now? Now it was partner. Now it was playmate. And Gabriel just couldn't shake the feeling that that was a bad sign.

-_Two Days Later_-

"You killed him!"

When Gabriel had opened his door, he had not expected to be greeted with _that_. His... sidekick's eyes were wide with fear and she all but shoved him back into his apartment. Pez barked at the motion, but when she dropped his leash, he dashed happily into his home. Neither of them paid any attention. Darla gave The Trickster a swat on the arm.

"Do you have any idea how dangerous that is? Playing games at your work! You've been there _six years_, Gabriel!"

"Exactly." He pulled a candy bar from his pocket. "It's time to move on. Besides, it's his own fault for pickin' up underage tail."

She ignored that last part. Her light blue eyes narrowed at him. "Move on?"

"Yeah, this has been fun and all, but, come on, Darlin'," Gabriel tilted his head condescendingly. "You knew this wouldn't last forever."

Darla shook her head. A dry chuckle escaped her lips. "Actually I kind'a did."

He pushed a strand of her dark hair back. It distracted her, puzzled her, but he went on regardless. "Hey. I held my breath for a long time around those dicks, but… I can't take it anymore." His hand cupped her pale cheek, "They're such assholes, kid. Do you have any idea what it's like to have absolute power and not using it?"

"But…" She swallowed. Her head was starting to pound and so was her heart. "Where will you go?"

The man shrugged without commitment. "Dunno yet."

"Why-"

He cut her off, "Because it's time." Gabriel smiled down at her, but her expression remained solemn. He knew just how to cheer her up. "Help me pull," His amber eyes gleamed down at her with mirth as he raised a finger, "one last prank?"

Her large blue eyes remained saddened, but she nodded. Pulling herself together, she sighed dramatically. "Fine. But I'm keeping Pez."

"Like hell you are!" He took an aggressive bite of his candy bar. She smiled cheerlessly and wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. His cologne was subtle, familiar, and a great comfort to her.

"What brought on this sudden decision anyway?" She asked, her head resting casually on his shoulder as he rubbed her back. It felt nice.

Gabriel smiled, and suppressed a wince. She didn't notice, and for that he was thankful. She didn't need to know the truth. A halfhearted lie would do just fine. "This town is lame. Like I said, it's just time, girlie."

Darla accepted that with a frown. Heaving a heavy sigh, she pulled away. With a flamboyant bow she spoke. "What is my final task, oh fearless leader?"

"I need you to clean my apartment…and my locker at work."

"Seriously?" She scoffed, "That's it? I do that all the time."

"Yeah, but this time I need you to get rid of all the candy in it. Like, every scrap."

Knitting her brows, she asked, "Why?"

"I'm expecting a visitor."

"Oh?"

A wicked grin lit up his face. Her curiosity peaked, Gabriel set about telling her his plans for the Winchesters. He told her about how he had them pitted against he each other and how they were slowly losing their calm. The good solider, she listened intently and waited patiently for her turn to speak. This was her usual shtick, so he wasn't too surprised. However, halfway through his speech he realized her eyes had glazed over and she wasn't listening to him. That was new. His brows rose and he leaned back in his seat.

She didn't notice the silence. Not right away anyway. Darla's only thought was on what she had done wrong. What she had done to make him leave… Gabriel was the closest thing she had to family and soon enough he would be gone. Just _poofed_ out of her life. Like their time together hadn't meant anything. Her gaze dropped to her hand as his covered it.

"What's up, kiddo?"

"What did I do?" Her voice was so low he almost missed it.

In truth, she hadn't done anything. He had. Or rather, his subconscious had. He was with one of his girls, as he was always happy to be, when something changed. Blonde hair became black, full breasts became modest, a small beauty mark appeared in the corner of her warm, pink mouth. Even her moans became higher pitched. Keening and whimpering his name in _her_ voice. Darla's voice. And Gabriel just couldn't handle that. It wasn't that it hadn't happened before, but it was that he hadn't stopped this time. He didn't want to.

So he had to go. "Nothing," He swallowed and raised his hand. Unsure what to do with it, he brushed her hair back and patted her head like one would a dog. "You didn't do anything."

"Then why are you going? Why now?" Her blue eyes reddened with tears. Her voice was cracking and she pulled away from him. "You… you're all I got, Gabriel."

"This kind of co-dependence isn't healthy, kiddo." He laughed, but it was fake. So was his smile. She tilted her head, and before he could stop himself he was cupping her cheek. A tear trickle down it and he wiped it away with his thumb. She closed her eyes and sighed. Unable to stop himself, he moved closer. He was going to kiss her, until he came to his senses. It was stupid. Falling for a human, _really_? That was just _sad_. They were helpless, flawed little creatures. Fun to play with, but not fun to keep. Especially one like Darla. One who was reckless and… cared for him and was genuinely concerned for his wellbeing. So instead of pressing his lips to her own, they landed on her forehead. His eyes fluttered closed as she leaned into him. A few more tears wet his hand and he could feel her begin to tremble under his embrace.

It took him a moment to realize she was laughing. His lips quirked and he pulled away from her. "What?"

"Nothing it's just…" Darla wiped her eyes. Dark streaks appeared from her mascara, smearing back along her temples. But her lips were quirked. "You're acting really weird."

His brows rose and he swallowed. "I am?"

She nodded. Her eyes taking in his amber ones and posture. He had tensed so quickly… "Something's up."

"Psh. Don't be paranoid, sweetcheeks, it's unbecoming."

Her hands cupped his face and she squinted at him. Gabriel quirked a brow at her but didn't resist. She tilted his head one way, then the other. "Out with it, Trick. What's up with you?"

"Nothing. Don't worry about it."

"So there is something to worry about!" Her voice cracked and her stare sharpened. "Come on, Gabe, this is me you're talking to." She leaned back smugly. "You know all my dirty little secrets. It's time to return the favor…" She patted her knee, "Sit on mama's lap and tell her what's wrong."

He laughed with her, but he did shift closer. "I can't stay."

"Well you can't now that you offed the professor." She leaned forward again, resting her head on her chin and her chin on her knee.

"How'd you know that was me?" The archangel asked, brow quirked.

"Because I know you." She nudged his head with her own. "And that little taste I got from him was enough for me to know that guy was too full of himself to ever commit suicide."

He tilted his head, his nose brushing hers. She didn't look the least bit concerned by their intimate pose. Darla blinked and he took the opportunity to drop his eyes to her lips. She was so close… he could just… his eyes fluttered shut.

"What're you doing?"

He kept them closed as he lied, "Just…thinking. About what I did."

"Is that so?" The woman smirked, taking in his passive expression. He looked so calm and gentle… so freakishly un-Trickster like. "Because for a moment there I thought you were putting the moves on me, Trick."

A dry chuckle passed through his lips. "Yeah, right." He sighed as she nuzzled her nose against his playfully. "You know, I am really gonna miss you, kid."

"Then take me with you."

That got his attention. He blinked. She was serious. He peered down at her curiously a moment. Take Darla with him… that was preposterous. He was doing all this to get away from her. To keep himself from thinking about her… that way. But in truth, he didn't want to part with her. Not really. Just wanted things to go back to the way they were. For things to be simple again.

"I don't think I can do that, Darla."

"Why not?"

She was an 'adult', she could handle it, Gabriel decided. "I'm leaving because of you."

The look that crossed her face just about broke his heart. He swallowed and turned away form her. She looked devastated. Crushed. He'd hurt her and he knew he had hurt her _bad_.

"Wha-what? You…" She stood from the couch and backed away from him. "You don't mean that."

"Yes I do."

"Well, what did I do?" Darla shook her head, her black hair whipping around her face. She was nearing hysterics. "Tell me what I did, Gabriel!"

"You didn't _do_ anything." He pushed himself up from the couch. "I did."

Bemusement settled on her features as she looked up at him. "But you said-"

"I can't be around you anymore, Darla, I'm sorry."

"But why not?"

"Because I'm attracted to you."

Her jaw dropped. Had it been any other circumstance, he would've laughed. "What?" She whispered, her blue eyes ridiculously wide. "That's _it_? You have a thing for me so you're just gonna up and leave town?"

The angel blinked in surprise. Not exactly the reaction he had been expecting. "Well-"

"Of all the childish, _underhanded_ excuses!" The woman, although small, packed one hell of a right hook. Gabriel did not know this until her fist came in contact with his cheek. She let out a shriek of pain and stumbled back, away from him. "Jesus Christ!"

After a moment of stunned silence, he asked, "Are you okay?"

"What're you made of? Steel! Jeez!" She clutched her hand to her chest and rocked back and forth. Experimentally, she bent her fingers. None, thankfully, were broken. "Christ on bicycle that hurt."

"I'm sorry."

Darla chuckled. "Wow, you really do got it bad, don't cha? I slug you, and you apologize to me." She raised her gaze to his. Hurt radiated from it… or was that fear? "I could get used to this."

"Here let me," He took her hand and smirked at the stunned realization on her face as the pain evaporated.

"How did…"

"There's a reason my attraction to you is… adverse. I haven't been completely honest with you about what I am."

Her brow quirked. She continued to clench and unclench her hand. "A Trickster?"

"I'm not a Trickster, Darla. I… I'm an Angel of The Lord."

Then the laughter started up again.

His eyes narrowed. "Don't laugh at me."

"An angel? Come on," Darla continued to snicker at him, "There's no such thing."

"You believe in demigods but not angels?" He asked with a smirk.

"Angels? Like winged harp playing dweebs who sit in the clouds all day and spy on people?" She countered with a scoff. She didn't notice his annoyance. "Please. It's just too… pathetic."

Gabriel grit his teeth. "We are _not_ harp playing dweebs. We're soldiers of God."

Her brows rose slightly. "You're really gonna play this card on me?"

"It's true."

"Fine." She crossed her arms as a defiant look crossed her face. "Let me see your wings."

He blinked in surprise. "What?"

"Your wings." Darla repeated, stepping closer. "Let's see 'em."

"I can't do that, kid, I'd burn your eyes out."

She scoffed at him. "Sure." Her eyes went to her nails. The red nail polish was chipped and she began to pick at it. "Whatever excuse you want to use to get out of this…"

She was trying to con him. Goad him into showing, and Gabriel knew it but couldn't stop himself from getting riled up. He glared at her. "I don't want to hurt you, Darla."

"Mhm." Still looking at her nails.

"They're not physical anyway."

She spoke to him with a bored drawl. "If you say so."

Gabriel tilted his head, "Why can't you just believe me? It's not like I've lied to you before."

"You just said you did!" The young woman reminded him with a laugh. "Made me think you were a demon… turns out you were just…"

He moved closer as her voice trailed off. "Just what, Darla?"

"Just using me as some stupid pet project."

"Darla." He went to take her arms, but she was too fast.

"No!" She jerked away from him. "Angels don't exist! And if they do they don't hang out with people like me unless they want to fix them!"

"People like you?"

Darla scowled at him. "You know. You said it yourself. _Dysfunctional_."

He shook his head with a scoff. "Are you fucking kidding me? You think I was trying to save you?"

"Why else would an angel socialize with a sinner?" She asked. There were no tears in her eyes now. Only anger. Betrayal.

"I wouldn't change a thing about you, Darla." Gabriel smirked down at her, his nose brushed her once again, "I like your sins."

Her eyes narrowed. "Go fuck yourself."

The angel didn't say anything. Instead he kissed her. It was slow as his hand cupped her hip. She went to pull away but he pushed her back against the couch before the human could get anywhere. Inwardly, Darla began to panic. He was stronger than her, faster than her… He could do just about anything he wanted to her right now. And it scared the shit out of her to even think that he would do that. She knew he wouldn't hurt her… would he? His hand remained firm on his hip, his tongue gently prying her mouth open as he pinned her against the plush material.

The woman let out a whimper and Gabriel opened his eyes. There was no love in her gaze. Only fear. A cold pit twisted his stomach. Slowly, he pulled away. Neither of them said anything. What was there to say?

He'd been rejected.


	4. Goodbye

"You don't love me, do you?"

Darla looked away from him. "Not the way you want me to. At least, not any more."

Gabriel's brows rose. "Really?"

"When I first met you," She nodded sheepishly, "I would've done anything to hear you say that… but now… I don't know. Things are different now."

"You're an adult." He smirked, but there was no warmth or humor behind it. "You outgrew me."

"I do love you, Gabe, just-"

"Not the way I love you, I get it, Darla. You don't need to keep saying it."

The woman stepped forward and embraced him. "I'm sorry, I just… accepted it, you know?"

"Accepted what?"

"That you were out of my league. I mean, you're a freakin' _god_, Gabriel!"

"Archangel," He corrected with his casual smugness. His arms rose and encircled around her waist.

"Archangel," Darla repeated, not pulling away from him. "You're not even human."

Gabriel felt his heart sink in his chest. He'd thought about all of humans little flaws and defects… he had never considered that she may actually want her mate to have them. Evolution prompted women to want the alpha male, and frankly, against any human, Gabriel won out every time. But she wasn't looking for a god, or angel. She was looking for a man.

"Right."

"Gabe, I don't-" she sighed and hugged him tighter. "I just don't think we'd be compatible…you said yourself you're too old for me." The woman leaned back to look him in the eye, "Do you really want to be with someone when you know that you'll have to watch them die one day?"

Gabriel frowned. He hadn't considered the long term effects of their relationship. "I don't think I could."

She smiled warmly at him. "I know you couldn't." The playful glint returned to her blue eyes. "Because under that thick candy shell is a squishy heart of milk chocolate gold, Trick."

"Hm." He smiled at her, no longer with lust but rather something else. Something more akin to respect. Leaning down, he placed a kiss on her brow. "I knew there was a reason I kept you around."

"To fluff your ego?"

"To ground me."

Darla blushed. With a shrug of false modesty she agreed, "I am pretty awesome."

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Yeah. You're freakin' a delight."

She giggled, pleased that the awkward moment had passed. "So. You really gonna leave me here all by my lonesome?"

"Not exactly."

Her eyes lit up. "You're letting me keep Pez?"

"No!" He snapped, glaring at her, "I already told you no!"

"I thought you loved me!" Darla accused.

He scoffed. "Not that much."

The girl stuck her tongue out at him. He went on, "I got you a place to live."

"But-" She blinked, "I already have an apartment."

"I know, but this place is better."

"Is it this place?" Her chipped nails pointed to the floor.

"No." Gabriel shook his head. "God, why do you want all my stuff?"

"Because I secretly yearn to be an ex-wife?"

He rolled his eyes, "Funny. But no. You're apartment is shit, and I don't want to have to worry about you getting gang raped while I'm gone."

"So where is this mystery spot?" She fell back on the couch with a sigh. Pez could be heard growling in the bedroom, no doubt having found one of the archangel's many candy stashes.

"Westerville." He told her, tossing a piece of paper into her lap.

Darla sat up. Her blue eyes dropped to the scrap. The address there was at least an hour away. "Seriously? Isn't that kind of far?"

"Not really. Besides, I know you'll like it. It's pretty sweet, this hot chick was looking for a roommate- that reminds me…" The angel's lips twisted into a lewd smirk, "Any videos you to make together must be forwarded to me first."

The woman curled her lips back in disgust. "Perv."

"You love me."

She smiled at him. "I really do."

"If you really loved me, we'd have sex before I go."

"Gabriel!" Darla snapped at him with a glare.

He snickered. "Can't blame a guy for trying."

"Wanna bet?"

"How about a bj then?"

She stood, stretched and sighed. "God, you are a strange man. God. Angel, whatever." She tilted her head, long black hair moving with her, "Where will you go? Seriously, I mean."

"I dunno," He grinned crookedly at her. "I think half the fun is not knowing."

"You'll be careful though? Check in with me and stuff?"

Gabriel shrugged, "Maybe."

Her shoulders sagged. "Oh."

He snapped his fingers. A thin chain appeared in his hand, a small watch hanging from it. "Lift your hair."

With puzzled features, she did as she was told. Carefully Gabriel slipped the chain around her neck. "If you ever need me, and I mean _really_ need me, not just _I'm lonely let's have kinky sex_ need me, wind it." His fingers caressed the back her neck and she shuddered. "I'm gonna miss you, Darlin'."

"I'm gonna miss you too, Trick." Her eyes fluttered closed as his lips brushed over her neck. "Can I ask you something?"

The angel pulled away from her. "Anything."

"What brought all this on?"

"Honestly?" He smirked, "Seeing you naked. Made me realize you weren't some kid anymore. You're a woman now."

She giggled. "Wow. And to think all those menstrual cycles for nothing."

"The female body is a horrifying thing, Darla."

"Yes it is."

They stared at each other a moment. His lips found hers for one last kiss before he pulled away. Gabriel's hand rose. "See ya round, princess."

"See ya round, Trick."

Then he snapped his fingers and he was gone.

Darla sighed and looked around the now barren apartment. Her fingers rose to the watch and she gave it an experimental wind. Nothing. Her shoulders slumped.

The drive to Westerville was long and dull. The radio, as loud as it was, did little to ease her anxiety as she drove through the small town and into the suburbs. Her hand was tight on the steering wheel as she past by various houses. They all looked the same to her. A blur out her peripheral vision. That could've been the tears though.

Three days Gabriel had been gone. Three days and no sign of this all being some kind of cosmic joke. She sighed as she pulled up to a stop sign. She glanced out a window to one of the houses that lined the streets. The numbers were higher than they should've been, and Darla realized she had past her destination.

With a groan she threw the shitbox she called a car into reverse. She went back two houses and pulled into the drive way. She stepped out of the car and glared at the one story home. It was too cookie cutter for her taste. A pale pink with red shutters, hell, it even had a white picket fence.

Kicking the door closed, she walked over to the fence. She looked down at it with pursed lips and removed her sun glasses before opening it. It was a short trip up the cobblestone path to porch and soon enough she was ringing a door bell. There were a few moments of silence, and with an annoyed jab, it was rung again.

A rustle behind the door. Darla sighed. It swung open and the girl's jaw dropped.

So did the woman's on the other side of the threshold. "D-Dee?"

"Marley?"


End file.
